The Arrow Is Released (episode)
| s-previous-episode = | s-nth-released = 38 | s-next-episode = | a-previous-episode = | a-nth-released = 39 | a-next-episode = }} The Arrow Is Released (Japanese: 矢は放たれた) is the 38th episode of the Legend of Galactic Heroes OVA. Synopsis Alfred von Landsberg and Leopold Schumacher brings Kaiser Erwin Josef II to Fezzan where they meet up with Jochen von Remscheid and the high nobles affiliated with him. They then enter into the Free Planets Alliance together. The Alliance government declares that they will shelter the refugees while Count Remscheid announces the formation of a government-in-exile. Willibald Joachim von Merkatz is appointed as Minister of War without his consent. In Iserlohn Fortress, Yang Wen-li discusses with his staff the impact of this series of events. On 20 August , Reinhard von Lohengramm announces that Erwin Josef II has been kidnapped by the government-in-exile and denounces their kidnapping act and collaboration with the Alliance as cowardly and illegal, effectively declaring war on the Alliance. Appendices Memorable quotes "You are terrible, Admiral Attemborough! Why is it only the man gets named by his real name, while the woman gets anonymity? Is not that discrimination?" "Because women have human rights." :– Olivier Poplin and Dusty Attemborough "Oh my, you look like you have nothing to do. One might even dare to call you a salary thief." "It is good for soldiers to be idle." :– Walter von Schönkopf and Yang Wen-li "Most people seem to have lost rationality and logic because of a seven year old child." "If it was a pretty sixteen year old girl, the degree of enthusiasm would probably be higher. Because people in general love princes and princesses." "In fairy tales, it is been long recognised that princes and princesses are in the right and ministers of state are not." :– Alex Cazerne and Walter von Schönkopf, on the 'defection' of Kaiser Erwin Josef II "You are free to think, but never free to speak." :– Yang Wen-li, to Walter von Schönkopf Music *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart – Concerto movement for Horn and Orchestra in E major (KV 494a): Allegro (00:01:30) *Robert Schumann – Kreisleriana (Op. 16): II. Sehr innig und nicht zu rasch (00:05:04) *Free Planets Alliance national anthem (00:08:13) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 10 version: V. Finale (00:18:38) *Imperial military anthem (00:20:33) *Ludwig van Beethoven – Symphony No. 3 in E flat major, 'Eroica' (Op. 55): I. Allegro con brio (00:22:22) Cast *Horikawa Ryō as Reinhard von Lohengramm *Tomiyama Kei as Yang Wen-li *Sasaki Nozomu as Julian Mintz *Kobayashi Kiyoshi as Adrian Rubinsky *Suzuoki Hirotaka as Ivan Konev and Rupert Kesserling *Hirano Fumi as Dominique Saint-Pierré *Keaton Yamada as Alex Cazerne *Hazama Michio as Walter von Schönkopf *Aono Takeshi as Murai *Inoue Kazuhiko as Dusty Attemborough *Kobayashi Kyōji as Jochen von Remscheid *Shioya Yoku as Alfred von Landsberg *Emori Hiroko as Erwin Josef II *Shimaka Yū as Baumel *Naya Gorō as Willibald Joachim von Merkatz *Meguro Kōsuke as Bernhard von Schneider *Furukawa Toshio as Olivier Poplin *Ishizuka Unshō as Job Trunicht *Yara Yūsaku as Narrator Production staff *Screenplay: Kawanaka Shimao *Storyboard: Maejima Kenichi *Episode Director: Maejima Kenichi and Katō Daichi *Animation Director: Maejima Kenichi and Hyuga Masaki Category:LOGH episodes